


Loyalty

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Attempted Rape, Bondage, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Molestation, Muzzle, Torture, gouging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Loyalties are put to the test as they found themselves captured.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Beta read by my Gf 
> 
> Normally, I’m not one for bloody dark torture but I Was in a mood. Anyways hope you enjoyed.

It had been what three days? Three weeks? Months? Maybe even cycles.

Time was an unknown concept here on this hellscape they had found themselves in. He hung from chains that descended from the ceiling, holding him up. The rough, rusted metal dug into his skin with tufts of fur drifting down to the filthy floor below.

He hissed lightly as lights were shone in on them again. It was the same routine so far.

Leave them in the dark for hours and let their eyes adjust to it before shining those blinding lights in on them. He hissed as he closed his eyes a moment before making out the familiar figure before him.

The leader of the rebels in this quadrant.

Oh, stars they had been brash. So very brash. Reckless even.

He should have listened when his lieutenant had told him about the strange readings. He should have sent drones in first to test the tunnels and make sure they weren’t rigged with explosives.

So many should haves, so many regrets.

He looked up when he heard muffled snarling and the rattle of chains being yanked on, in a futile act of trying to break them.

Haxus only ended up slipping with his face hitting the floor as he tried to figure out how to get this damned muzzle off his mouth. His hands clenched into fists and his wrists were raw from the constant pulling on the cuffs.

“Hm, a lively one, isn’t he?”

Sendak raised his head with his yellow eyes glaring at that figure. He had shouted his voice to a hoarse whisper from earlier times. He did manage however a small growl.

His lieutenant laid his ears back and hissed.

“Hmph. How you animals managed to conquer almost the entire universe is a mystery. But I’m not here to solve mysteries.” There’s a soft squeaky sound of small wheels rolling and as his eyes adjust he can see it’s a tray.

A tray of familiar and unfamiliar tools.

“I’m here for answers. And you’ll give them to me this time, yes? I’ve been very patient with you scum.”

Sendak growled when the rebel leader spat in his face, ears lowering as he heard the chains rattling again. If he didn’t know how strong the chains were, he would have broken them a while ago.

Haxus growled through his muzzle as he glared into the rebel leader’s back angrily. His blood felt like it was on fire and it coursed through him like lava through the veins of an active volcano.

He watched his commander, eyes narrowed. Maybe they could buy some time and he could figure a way out. He just needs to think.

“Your leader isn’t coming, you know.”

Sendak’s ear twitched slightly as he schooled his face into a stoic expression. He couldn’t let him get in his head. After all this was a righteous rebel, wasn’t it? He wouldn’t do anything jeopardize his cause—

The sharp nail on the leader’s thumb lightly stroked along the seam of his right eye socket, tracing over the lid. He lightly pulls it up so he has a better look at the yellow eye. The Galra moved to jerk his head back but a painful pinch on the lid makes him stay put with a grunt.

“Why do you Galra stay so loyal to him? It’s not like he cares for any of you.“ The leader smirks "Oh my,” he tilts his head, “You have such a pretty eye. Yet you’re so blind to the person who leads you. I’m sure you won’t be needing this one.”

He didn’t have time to think on what he meant, not before that sharp claw dug harshly into his eye. It pierced into the sclera, scooping under it as blood spurts out and drips down his face.

“Ghhk….ghk…..ulk…..!”

The pain didn’t hit until it was being pulled out. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as his other eye sees white from the agonizing, slow pull.

_Snp_!

“MMMMMMMMMM!!!” Haxus screamed through the muzzle as he tried to charge forwards angrily. His eyes were almost white from the rage and shock that coursed through him.

The force of the chains almost pulled his arms out of their sockets by the sheer force.

The rebel leader hummed as he looked at the eye in his bloody fingers, “Hmmm…” he dropped it into a small jar of fluid, “Now, would you like to talk to me now?”

Sendak was… speechless.

Blood dribbles down his face and over his mouth as he tried to process what just happened.

“No? Hmmm…” he picks up an object behind the tray, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’re not cooperating. Your kind were always so hard to crack open. But not impossible…”

The Leader of the Rebels swung his hammer down hard on to the left shoulder with a sickening crack of Sendak’s shattering bones.

“Ghhheeeeaaaaargghh…..!” A pained wheeze left his throat.

It came down again, and again, and again.

Haxus growled and snarled obscenities as he gripped the chains and tries to pull them out of the wall, try to find weakness in the links, a loose bolt to the wall, just anything to stop what he was seeing!

By the fourth strike down, the bone pierced through the skin and fur with blood dribbling down his twitching arm. Sendak could taste his own blood in his mouth as he coughed harshly. Their captor pulled back and hummed a moment as he inspected the shoulder.

“Hmmm….I think that’s broken enough.”

He didn’t see the knife he pulled out. But oh, stars did he feel it.

How it carved into his skin and hit the shattered bones of his shoulder. How it hacked into the arteries. The blood spurting out and staining the side of his face as the rebel leader started to pull—

“Nnnnghhhh….! Aaaah….!”

His body was screaming with pain that he was unable to make known with his voice. The sickening snap of his arm being ripped from his body made his stomach churn and his remaining eye burn as he hang limply from his bindings.

“MMMMMMMM!”

There’s a slight crick like sound from one of the chain links as Haxus shook harshly. Damn it… DAMN IT! He glared at their tormentor and then bit back a sob of frustration that he can’t do anything.

The rebel hummed quietly as he stroked Sendak’s head and gently stroked over the fur. His stance looked almost thoughtful. Slowly, he tilted Sendak’s head up and continues petting him.

“Are you going to talk to me now? Tell me what I want to know?”

Sendak stares at him, dazed.

It…it would be so easy. The pain would stop and he would leave. He could just tell him whatever he wanted and then maybe buy them some time.

He looked at his lieutenant…his mate.

_I can‘t… I musn’t, I’m a Commander. He and so many depend on me._

He spat on the rebel leader and glared angrily.

The leader was unphased. Slowly, he reached behind Sendak and pulled the chains that lifted his legs up and spread them open. He gently strokes along once of those powerful thighs and promptly ignored the snarl from behind him.

“What… What are you doing?”

“It seems my methods for pain aren’t effective. So now…” a hand suddenly gropes over his crotch, causing him to buck in surprise before hissing angrily, “I’m going to try this.”

Sendak’s eye widened before he growled weakly and squirmed to try and pull away. But the chains held firm, and with only one arm, there was not much he could do.

“Get… get off me.” He managed to slur out as the shock started to make him numb.

“Shhh, shhh, it will be quick….” he slowly rises the fabric around his dry slit open and showing the balls of his limp cock. The beta felt ice run through him as the hand lightly rubs over the cool folds.

“N—no…! Noooo….!”

“None of that now. If you’re not going to give me the information, then I’m going to take things I want. Stars….” he gave the bloody stump a hard squeeze as warm blood gushes on to his palm, “You’re so gorgeous, bloody, and incomplete…”

Neither hear the clink of chains breaking.

He rubbed his thumb over the clit, smirking when Sendak turned his head away shaking, “I’m going to love breaking you.”

Something suddenly wraps around the leader’s neck and pulls him back. Sendak slumped and gasped as he pulled his legs close. He grit his teeth angrily in humiliation and pain.

“Break. _This_.”

_CRK_!

There’s nothing but a soft, choked gurgle before their captor collapsed to the ground. Haxus let the body drop, gritting his teeth with the muzzle now hanging off from the side of his face as he picked up the key from the corpse and carefully unlocked his own chains before he walked to Sendak. He pulled the gag off and tosses it with a grunt of disdain.

“Sen…”

He never thought he’d see him like this. Broken. Bleeding. Vulnerable.

_My love, my Sendak, I’m so sorry…_

His ears twitched and he leaned in slightly when he picked up on Sendak whispering. He looked at him carefully.

“Get… get us out of here…” he slurred out to him, mouth trembling slightly.

Haxus took in a deep breath and nodded, “Of course sir.” he gently undoes the chains and puts his mate’s intact arm on his shoulder, “You did so good. Zarkon will be so pleased by your loyalty.”

Sendak grits his teeth, and just buried his face into his mate’s neck, breathing shakily.

If his loyalty to the Emperor costs him this, then so be it.


End file.
